


Laundry Mishaps

by crownednatblida



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluffy cute shit, Prank Wars, bellarke prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownednatblida/pseuds/crownednatblida
Summary: Bellarke prompt from tumblr.Clarke inadvertently starts a prank war with Bellamy Blake.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Laundry Mishaps

Clarke glared down at her wet laundry. She had put it in the dryer an hour ago and yet it was sitting in her laundry basket still dripping wet yet not washed. She didn’t have time for this. She had thought she was being clever at the beginning of the year, choosing to double major in pre-med and art but it was only February and she was already regretting the decision. She had three papers and a portfolio to work on, she couldn’t rewash and dry clothes because some dingus thought his laundry was more important than hers.

She ripped the washer open, getting a sick bit of satisfaction at the fact that the perpetrators load had finished washing. She had every intention of just putting his clothes in his basket and going on her merry way, but when she returned to switch her load into the dryer his wet clothes were still in his basket. Hours of studying and doing homework hadn’t helped her cool off. She was feeling petty and a really bad idea popped into her head.

She took the basket, wet clothes still inside and walked barefoot out in the snow to decorate the nearby hedges with the wet clothes. She never did anything like that before but when the heat of the building hit her and she headed back to the laundry room she felt a bit of sick satisfaction that was immediately transformed into guilt. Not at what she did, because honestly the person deserved that. She got kind of skived out thinking that some random frat boy went pawing through her wet panties.

She ripped a page out of her sketchbook, a page with some random drawings of hands and a couple she had seen around campus. On the other side she left her note and stalker back to her dorm to wait for her clothes to be dry.  
\---------------------------------------------------

Clarke completely forgot about her moment of pettiness and revenge a few hours later until a knock came at her door.

She awoke groggy, rubbing at the imprint the keys from her laptop left on her face. She didn’t remember falling asleep but the three pages of ‘a’s’ told a different story. At least she mostly finished her anatomy paper before passing out on her computer.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, not entirely sure what had awoken her until another knock sounded at her door. She glanced at the clock, still trying to wake her body up, and groaned at the time. It was 2:15, who the hell was knocking at her door.

It happened again, this time more insistent. She wanted to be irritated by the wake up call, but couldn’t be. Now she could actually finish her paper before class the next day. She was just lucky she was in a single. A roommate probably wouldn’t be too happy about being woken at this time of night or with Clarke’s studying until all hours.

She threw on an oversized sweater as the knocking continued.

“Hold your horses I’m coming.” She muttered mainly to herself as she yanked the door open to two boys standing out in the hallway. She should probably be more worried considering the time and the lessons she learned in freshman orientation but she was in a coed dorm with people alot like her. If she screamed 6 people would probably come busting out of their rooms telling her to keep it down. Strangely enough that made her feel safe despite the 2 strange men she had never seen who looked pretty intimidating.

“Yes?” she asked, hating the sound of her own voice riddled with sleep. She leaned against her door, waiting for the two boys who looked a little shell shocked to speak and tell her why they were knocking on her door at 2 in the morning.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you. I think I’m looking for your boyfriend.” The older, dark haired one spoke up. He was clearly the one who knocked on her door as his skinnier, paler friend was at the end of the hallway just looking on with a wide grin on his face.

The boyfriend comment through Clarke for a loop. She hadn’t dated anyone in months. Not since the whole thing with Finn. God if these were friends of Finn she would slam the door in their faces. First he had sent some poor girl to argue his case and now these guys.

“Look you can go tell Finn to go fuck himself.” She stated before starting to close the door. A large hand reached out and stopped the door. The man attached to it looked embarrassed. If Finn did send them at least he seemed to have a soul, unlike the rest of Finn’s friends.

“I could do that, but I don’t know who Finn is. I’m looking for Clark.” 

Hearing her own name come out of the mans mouth in reference to her ‘boyfriend’ was surreal. It took a moment but she realised why he was here. Though why he thought she was a boy from her note was ridiculous.

“You must be the asshole with the frozen clothes.” The soft concern that was written all over his face, a part of the reason Clarke had felt safe in the hallway with him and his leering friend, was replaced by amusement. 

“You did that?” He asked, a soft smirk on his face. She expected outrage, broken fragile masculinity. Lord knows Finn wouldn’t react to a girl throwing his clothes outside by a girl with a smile on his face.

“I was feeling petty. I had to wash my clothes twice to get the slight Mildew smell out.”

“Oh poor princess.”

She snorted. Honestly of all the ways she expected this to turn out when she left her room number on that note, this hadn’t even crossed her mind.

“Oh right. You stop my wash in the middle of the cycle to put yours in, but I’m the entitled one.”

“Look I’m sorry, but throwing my stuff out in the snow? A pair of my boxers are frozen to a bush.” He complained, Clarke just grinned. That hadn’t been her intention but she couldn’t deny the idea was pretty amusing.

“Maybe that will teach you to not touch things that don’t belong to you.” For some reason his smile widened. They were arguing and he seemed happy about it.

“Just you wait princess. I can be pretty petty too.” it didn’t really feel like a threat, though it probably should have, there was just something about this man that was charming even when they were arguing. 

“Bring it on….” she struggled for a name, forgetting she didn’t actually know it. He was already walking away though so she yelled to him, knowing she’d get a stern talking to by her RA if anyone in this hallway complained about her. “Hey, If you are going to be petty I should probably know what to call you.”

He turned on his heels, walking backwards. His friend had already disappeared and Clarke didn’t even notice till now.

“It’s Bellamy and you’ll be cursing it later Princess.”


End file.
